


Sherlock's Favorite Reason to Lose Sleep

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is just a bunch of Sherlock loving Molly with a side order of smut. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Favorite Reason to Lose Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a bunch of Sherlock loving Molly with a side order of smut. :)

Yes, he loved a good case and he would stay up days for those.  That used to be his favorite reason to lose sleep, but not anymore. His favorite reason was lying next to him in their bed fast asleep. Molly Hooper, the woman that is always there for him.  The woman that always sends him a text message to let him know she was thinking about him.  The woman that always tells him that he is worth all the love she gives him.  The woman that stole his heart long before he ever told anyone, including her.

Molly is currently curled up next to him.  Her hair is a crazy mess and he loves seeing it that way.  When they first started sharing a bed she would wear a t-shirt and knickers to bed but now she sleeps with nothing on. Sherlock appreciates that because he loves to reach out and touch her skin that is always so soft.  He once asked her how her skin stayed so soft.  

 “I have a very strict regimen of soap, oils and lotions.  It is always so cold in London and the cold is so bad for your skin.”

 Sherlock didn’t really care the reason he just liked to feel the results.  

 They did disagree on several things when they moved in together.  No experiments on Toby was the big rule.  She has her own rituals that she follows that are not important to him, but he respects them.  Molly always makes the bed up when they get up for the day.  He finds himself making it if she has already gone to work and he had slept in.  Everytime he makes it he just imagines the grief John would give him if he saw him doing domestic things.  In the end he doesn’t care about that.  He just wants to make Molly happy.  

 Molly snuggled closer to him and that made him think about last week when he crawled into bed with her in the wee hours of the morning after returning home from a case.  She woke up and kissed him like he had been gone for months.

 “Hi, to you too, Molly.”

 

 “I missed you Sherlock.  Today you were all I could think about.  I just wanted to come home and make love to you.  I tried to stay awake till you got home, but I guess I fell asleep.”

 

 His only thought was, _‘Thank God she doesn’t wear anything to bed anymore’_

 

“I missed you too, my love. I always miss you.”

 

Sherlock moved them so that he was on top of her.  Their kisses started out sweet and soft, but quickly escalated to more.   Sherlock moved down her body and he parted her folds and placed a kiss on her clit.  Molly’s hips rose off the bed and she cursed.  He loves it when she curses.  

 

“Fuck, Sherlock, you make me feel so fucking good.”

 He laughed and the vibrations added to her pleasure.  He slid two fingers inside her and she moved her hips to get the friction she wanted.

 

“God, Molly, you are always so wet for me.  Just dripping.  I love the smell and taste of you.”

 She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him up.  She kissed the taste of her off of his lips.  She then wrapped her hand around his length and positioned him at her entrance.

 

“Molly, can I turn the light on?  I want to see your face. I want to see you.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 Sherlock reached over to the side table and turned the lamp on.  Molly smiled at him and she got a huge smile in return. Sherlock pushed himself into her at a very slow pace.  

 

“God, Molly, your face. I love you.”

 He loved seeing her head roll back in pleasure.

 

“I love you too, Sherlock.”

 

Molly loved it when he moved in and out of her so slow.  It made her want him that much more.  She raised her legs to wrap around his waist.  Her hands roamed his body and she gripped his ass to push into her harder.  Sherlock loves that she is so passionate.

 

“God, Sherlock, you fill me up so good.”

 

“Molly, you feel so good.  I can’t get over how good you feel.”

 

Molly could tell that he was getting close.  She rocked her hips against his and his movements sped up.  She came undone and a few strokes later he came with a loud groan. Sherlock moved next to her on the bed. They held each other while they caught their breath. After a few minutes Molly covered them up and they fell asleep.

 

Thinking about that wonderful morning made Sherlock hard.  

 “Sherlock?  Are you awake?”

 

“Yes, my love. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“No, no.  I was just dreaming.  It was about the other morning.”

 

“I was just thinking about that morning too.”

 

Molly moved even closer to Sherlock and as she moved her hand up his body she felt that he was already hard.  

 

“I want you.”

 

Molly turned so that her back was to his chest.  She rested her leg on top of his.  He slid into her from behind.  

 

“Oh God, Sherlock, you know how I love this position.  I makes me so wet.”

 

“Mmmm.  Yes, I do.”

 

Molly moved her hips against his and he pinched her nipples with his fingers.  His long, beautiful fingers that she loves knew exactly how hard to squeeze her tits and pinch her nipples.  She likes the pain and he loves to cause it.  Sherlock whispered into her ear how good she feels and how much he loves her.  She reached down and rubbed her clit while he moved in and out of her faster. They both screamed out the other’s name as they came.  Sherlock didn’t pull out of her right away.  He just moved in and out of Molly slowly until her spasms had quit.  She could come several times and sometimes the spasms after were just as good as the first.  

 

“I don’t even know what time it is.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, you don’t work at Bart’s tomorrow.”

 

“You’re right.  I don’t. Let’s nap for a bit and wake up and do that again.”

  
“I do love it when you plan my mornings for me, Molly.”  


End file.
